Kingdom Hearts Undefined Memories
by Dyl-disaster
Summary: It has been 15 years since the death of our Keyblade warrior, Sora. And the darkness known as the "Heartless", "Nobodies" and "Unversed" have grown in numbers and have begun to invade the worlds. But fate has chosen a new hero to save us from the darkness. Follow Zexen as he makes new friends and follows the same path as Sora did all those years ago.
1. Chapter 1: Chosen One Reborn

Chapter One: The Chosen One Reborn

In the beginning there was one person who could defeat the darkness, he alone could put an end to the creatures known as Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed… But he died fifteen years ago. His name was Sora, wielder of the powerful weapon Known as the Key blade. Following the death of Sora, the worlds slowly plunged into the darkness… Until one day, when the chosen one was reborn…

A sixteen year old boy named Zexen, hair as black as the night sky and eyes a dark shade of violet.

Zexen was well known for his telekinesis and power to deceive, this of course made him known as a trouble maker.

He caused mayhem and havoc to everyone in his little town.

But little did Zexen known that his life was about to change dramatically.

One night Zexen was lying in his black bed with burning skulls as the sheets and covers, when suddenly he noticed to his amazement, a meteor shower was happening outside.

Excited, Zexen ran outside and looked up in the sky.

Zexen sat watching the meteor shower, he watched as the glimmering light shined from the flaring balls of rock flying through the sky, then suddenly Zexen noticed that something else was falling from the sky.

The mysterious object began to glow an eerie green, as it slowly landed on the beach.

Zexen went to Investigate the mysterious object.

As Zexen became closer to the object he noticed that a mysterious creature departed from the object.

This creature was Pure black with yellow eyes. Zexen was amazed at this small creature and went to greet it.

The creature then noticed Zexen walking up to it.

The creature then flattened itself as if to become a shadow and fled from the Mysterious object.

Zexen, shocked and amazed departed for his house.

Zexen sat in his bed, pondering what had just happened.

Zexen then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Crude Awakening

Chapter Two: Crude Awakening

Zexen began to dream, he dreamt that he was standing on the beach. The beach was on fire, bodies decomposing on the sand. Zexen then noticed that there were dozens if not hundreds of the small creatures, Zexen noticed that they were killing everyone.

Zexen was then attacked by the small creatures.

Zexen began to fall into darkness.

The darkness scared Zexen, he was ensnared in the darkness, like a fly to a spider's web.

Then Zexen saw a light shine from above.

Zexen stayed floating in the darkness as the light became brighter and larger.

Zexen then heard a voice say:

_You are the only one who can stand up to the darkness. You alone can prevent the destruction of worlds._

_You have been chosen, you are our saviour and our final hope…_

Zexen awoke with those words echoing in his head.

He walked downstairs to notice that none of his family was anywhere to be seen.

Zexen walked outside to find his parents, but it was as if they had disappeared.

Confused, Zexen walked over to his neighbours house to ask if they happen to know where his parents had gone.

He knocked on the door, as he knocked, the door slowly opened.

Nobody was home…

Zexen then looked around the street to notice that nobody was home, it was as if the entire town was abandoned all in one night.

Zexen then noticed that same small creature from last night. Zexen began to chase the creature.

The creature finally stopped running and Zexen noticed that there was more than one of these creatures.

There were countless amounts of these creatures.

They all began to make a small hissing noise, as if talking to each other.

Then they all began to stare at Zexen.

The strange creatures all jumped into the sky all at once, they covered Zexen from head to toe.

Zexen had entered the same Horrifying darkness as his dream, but just as Zexen had given up all hope, a burst of light came from his hand. This light knocked all of the creatures away.

A weapon had appeared in Zexen's hand, this weapon had a golden glow and had the resemblance of a gigantic key.

The creatures looked more angry and aggravated than before. They began to charge at Zexen.

Zexen swung his key like weapon at the creatures, as Zexen did, the creatures began to drop in numbers.

Zexen attacked all of the creatures until there was one left.

As Zexen, swung his weapon to land the final blow, his weapon disappeared.

The creature then made a screeching noise louder than an atomic Explosion.

Then the ground began to shake as if an earthquake were occurring.

Thousands upon Thousands of the small creatures then appeared.

They all squashed together to make clusters of darkness, then the small puddle of darkness grew into a gigantic Monster

This creature was as black the night sky and had eyes as yellow as a dandelion.

This creature had a hole in its chest in the shape of a heart.

This monster began to speak to Zexen. The monster said: _wielder of the Keyblade, give into the power of the Heartless and enter your eternal darkness_

Zexen began to tremble in fear at the wake of the ''Heartless''

As the giant heartless began to attack, Zexen began to flee from the beast.

As Zexen ran to his house the Heartless began to chant _saying:'' Create a hole of complete darkness, to destroy the light in all hopelessness''_

As the heartless finished chanting a vortex of darkness began to swallow the world. Zexen grabbed onto a street light and watched as the house he grew up in was swallowed by the darkness.

Zexen began to loose his grip on the street light.

Zexen tried will all his might to hold onto the street light, but Zexen lost his grip and began to be pulled into the Vortex.


	3. Chapter 3: Into the darkness

Chapter Three: Into The Darkness

As Zexen was pulled into the vortex he watched as the home he grew up in was utterly destroyed.

As Zexen entered the vortex he began to fall into a deep sleep.

When Zexen awoke from his sleep he noticed he was in a pitch black room.

He was afraid that he had entered the darkness he once dreamt about.

As Zexen walked around feeling for a wall, he stepped on something and caused a giant light to begin to shine.

As the light grew stronger and stronger a picture began to appear on the floor.

It was a Picture of a boy around the age of 15, his hair was brown and extremely spikey. His eyes were blue and in his hand was the key-like weapon Zexen had held not too long ago.

A voice was heard in the distance speaking to Zexen, and it said:

_Do not be afraid, Zexen. You are safe as long as you are here._

_The weapon you have in your possession is known as a Keyblade. And the Monsters you dealt with in your world are called heartless._

_Heartless are beings of pure darkness whom have no heart and steal the hearts of the living to create more heartless._

_You and your Keyblade are the only ones who can defeat these creatures._

The voice slowly began to fade away and soon dispersed.

Zexen sat on the ground trying to comprehend what he was just told.

He sat and thought about what happened to his hometown.

Zexen stood up and began to look for a way out of the room.

As Zexen searched a bright light began to fly around the room and hit the ground. It created a key hole.

Zexen walked up to the key hole. Zexen began to feel sick in the stomach and his Keyblade appeared.

Zexen thought that he could place the end of his blade into the key hole.

Zexen tried to put his Keyblade into the key hole, but the Keyblade was too big.

Zexen walked away from the Key hole and his weapon pulled his arm up and aimed at the key hole. Zexen's Keyblade then began to emit a golden glow.

The Keyblade then shot out a line of light that then entered the Key hole.

A clicking noise was heard as if the Key hole had become unlocked.

The Key hole then began to disappear and then a light shined from the sky creating a door in front of Zexen.

The strange voice then entered again:

_Beyond this door is another world, this world is full of Heartless and people being injured._

_If you leave this room you will not be able to return and your journey will begin. This journey will be filled with danger._

_But if you stay, the heartless will consume the world and the people inhabiting it will disappear._

Zexen walked through the door as he swallowed his fear. His heart beats a thousand a minute. A bright light blinded Zexen as he heard the chatter of people grow louder and louder. As he took his final step through the door he steps on a beige coloured tile floor in a back alley. Zexen looked around lost and confused. He'd Never been to a city as big as this.


End file.
